


Eat Your Eggs

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Dipper refuses to eat his breakfast, but Stan has a few tricks up his sleeve.





	Eat Your Eggs

Dipper scowled at the overcooked eggs in front of him. "I'm not eating this, Grunkle Stan. Seriously, I think it might be poison." He pushed the plate away.

Stan slided it back. "C'mon, you're a growing boy. You gotta get those vitamins and nutrients in you somehow." He watched as Dipper drummed his fork against the plate, obviously not buying what he was selling.

Then: "Y'know what? I'm taking this plate back. Clearly this was a bad idea. Shouldn't have made 'em with those weird eggs, anyway."

_That_ got Dipper's attention. "Wait, what weird eggs? You mean like robin eggs or--"

"No, I mean like the eggs from that _weird_ creature out back that was, that... Um." Not for the first time, Stan wished he was better at this paranormal crap. "Uh, it had a long tail and a big sharp beak, and a good poker face. Very, uh, philosophical look to him."

Against all odds, Dipper bought that. "Huh, that almost sounds like it could be the pharnomous lat-lat, but nobody has ever seen them this far north," he proclaimed like some kind of professor.

"Yeah, so don't come crying to me if you eat these eggs and get, I dunno, some stupid superpowers or something."

"Well," said Dipper, "nobody's ever eaten their eggs before, _sooo_ it looks like I have some experimenting to do." He wielded his fork like a sword.

"Whatever, if it gets you to eat them," Stan muttered under his breath.


End file.
